1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative housing, and more particularly to a decorative housing for a stapler.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional stapler in accordance with the prior art comprises a support base, a guide base with one end pivotally attached to a rear end of the support base, a staple magazine mounted in the guide base and a press cover with one end pivotally attached to the rear end of the support base. However, the conventional stapler has a mundane and unattractive appearance that needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional stapler.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a decorative housing for a stapler. The decorative housing for a stapler in accordance with the present invention includes a casing and a bottom plate. The casing includes a first cavity defined in a front portion of the casing to receive a press cover of a stapler and a second cavity defined in a rear portion of the casing. A cover is attached to the casing to close the second cavity. At least two liquids with different specific gravity are injected into and fill the second cavity. The liquids do not mix with each other. Multiple floating objects float on the interface between the liquids to promote the visual appearance of the stapler.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.